


Drei Monate

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saltare la sua prima Coppa del Mondo non era stato abbastanza…<br/>sapere che avrebbe dovuto attendere non meno di tre mesi per tornare a giocare era un'altra batosta da digerire... ma Marco una fortuna ce l'ha, è circondato da persone che lo amano e che lo aiuteranno a tornare più forte di prima...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Monate

  _immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com_

Mario si sveglia di soprassalto, probabilmente un vuoto d'aria... l'aereo sta ballando non poco, può capitare quando si sorvola l'Oceano Atlantico... Mario slaccia la cintura, poi allunga la mano, alla sua destra, verso il basso, alla ricerca della levetta per regolare lo schienale... trovata la posizione giusta allaccia di nuovo la cintura... si volta alla sua sinistra... il sedile accanto a lui è vuoto, quello che avrebbe dovuto occupare lui... almeno inizialmente, perchè in un volo così lungo si sarebbero scambiati posizione più di una volta. Mario appoggia la mano sinistra sopra il cuscino del sedile accanto a lui, Marco potrebbe essere in giro per l'aereo... ma in questo caso il cuscino non sarebbe freddo come lo è ora... forse potrebbe essere rinchiuso nella minuscola toilette imprecando contro il pilota perchè è difficile fare centro quando l'aereo non sta fermo un secondo... e sorride ripensando alla scena nella saletta antidoping del Santiago Bernabeu a Madrid, quando si è ritrovato Marco con i pantaloncini e slip abbassati avvinghiato al suo corpo, la sorpresa era riuscita bene, così bene che Mario poi è stato costretto a cambiarsi i pantaloni della tuta... e sorride di nuovo... _**(A Year Ago...)**_ ma il cuscino è freddo... Marco non è lì con lui, non è neanche in giro per l'aereo, magari a fare due chiacchiere con Andrè, per non svegliare il suo migliore amico... ma Marco non è lì con lui... ed il solo pensiero lo sta facendo diventare matto... perchè? _«Mario... posso?»_ una voce accanto a lui sussurra... Mario non si è accorto che è proprio Andrè... il giovane sorride e poi spostando un poco le gambe lo invita a passare e sedersi sul lato del finestrino... Andrè si sistema, poi allaccia la cintura, quindi sospira e guardando Mario negli occhi... _«mi sono svegliato, tutto questo ballare...»_ sorridendo nervosamente... di aerei ne prendono tanti, non sanno neanche loro quanti chilometri o miglia percorrono ogni anno... sono abituati a volare ed in tutta sicurezza, ma a volte può capitare un po' di turbolenza che mette a dura prova i loro nervi. _«Ha svegliato anche me...»_ quindi guarda l'orologio... « _è ancora notte fonda..._ » e rivolto lo sguardo verso lo schermo davanti a lui, incuriosito da quella piccola sagoma a rappresentare l'aereo che avanza molto molto lentamente sulla cartina geografica... commenta, _«siamo ancora in mezzo all'oceano...»_ facendo una smorfia con la bocca. « _Ho visto Marco leggermente più disteso quando ha salutato diretto verso l'ospedale..._ » Andrè afferra la mano di Mario e la stringe, un modo per far sentire tutto il suo affetto per l'amico, sapendo quanto sono legati i due ragazzi e quanto tenessero ad affrontare questa loro prima avventura mondiale insieme... Mario lo guarda, un leggero sorriso sul viso, a ringraziare il gesto di Andrè... e poi ricambia stringendo a sua volta le dita della mano, anche per Andrè è stata una brutta botta, uno dei primi a soccorrere Marco in campo dopo l'infortunio... sono così affiatati i tre ragazzi... Marco e Mario sono felicissimi quando Andrè si unisce a loro... « _l'ha fatto per me..._ » ammette Mario, spiegando ad Andrè « _Marco non voleva che lo vedessi andare via in lacrime, si è fatto forte, le ha trattenute... lo ha fatto solo per me..._ » mentre un momento di sconforto prende il giovane... abbassa leggermente la testa passandosi le dita della mano destra sugli occhi a liberarli da alcune lacrime... con Andrè che accarezza la testa di Mario... cercando di consolarlo...

Unisce la mani, con le dita a formare un cuore, indirizzato verso Mario... a due passi dalla macchina, il finestrino abbassato, Marco sta andando all'ospedale per il gesso, ha dovuto abbandonare il gruppo e soprattutto il suo amico del cuore Mario, lui questa sera non salirà sull'aereo che li porterà in Brasile... il suo sogno è svanito prima di cominciare... e non riesce ancora a rendersene conto... guarda la gamba sinistra, la caviglia ed il piede fasciati... poi di nuovo verso il finestrino, verso Mario... che non è riuscito a trattenere le lacrime che ora scendono copiose... una coltellata alla schiena farebbe meno male, Marco sta cercando, con tutte le sue forze, di mostrarsi forte, di non piangere, un leggero sorriso... vuole mostrare al suo amico che può partire tranquillo per il Brasile... mentre la macchina si allontana velocemente... Mario sempre lì a guardarlo, piangendo, alza una mano per un ultimo saluto... Marco risponde... e gli urla «TI VOGLIO BENE» proprio mentre la macchina gira l'angolo... Mario non è più in vista e Marco finalmente si lascia andare piangendo disperatamente... qualche minuto dopo in arrivo una chiamata, “Marcel” sul display... cerca di asciugarsi gli occhi, accetta la chiamata anche se non riesce a frenare alcuni singhiozzi... una voce dall'altra parte che lo chiama «Marco?» ed il biondo che finalmente riesce a parlare «ciao Marcel, sei già partito?» con l'amico che risponde «ancora no, sono qui da tua madre per le chiavi, come eravamo d'accordo...» Marco si passa il palmo della mano destra sulla fronte, «ok Marcel... fai pure con calma, io sto andando all'ospedale per il gesso» e poi Marcel prima di chiudere «tua madre vorrebbe salutarti» Marcel lascia l'iPhone nelle mani della madre di Marco e nei successivi minuti Marco deve un'altra volta farsi forza perchè sua madre non riesce a parlare tranquillamente, ogni tanto soffia il naso... tutta la famiglia è rimasta sconvolta dall'infortunio e da tutto quello che ne conseguirà... «adesso ti devo lasciare Mà, siamo arrivati all'ospedale... ci sentiamo più tardi» ma prima che sua madre possa chiudere la chiamata le fa una richiesta «mi passeresti di nuovo Marcel?» l'amico d'infanzia di Marco si sta avviando verso la Range Rover bicolore di Marco che il biondo prima di partire per Mainz aveva parcheggiato davanti alla casa dei suoi, consegnando loro in custodia le chiavi ed anche quelle dell'appartamento... in modo che durante quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una prolungata assenza qualche volta qualcuno potesse fare una visita per cambiare l'aria e ritirare la posta. Apre lo sportello, sale, infila la chiave e sta per mettere in moto, appoggia l'iPhone sulla spalla sinistra tenendolo fermo con il collo... «dimmi Marco...» ed il biondo che conclude la telefonata con un semplice ma pieno di significato «grazie...»

Andrè non si è più mosso da lì, lui e Mario si sono tenuti compagnia, le ore sono passate velocemente ed il volo si è concluso senza alcun problema... le turbolenze sono soltanto un ricordo. Gli atleti stanno aspettando una navetta che li porti al terminal e quindi ancora non possono scendere dall'aereo... è una bella giornata di sole, Andrè e Mario sono riusciti a dormire qualche ora e quando si sono svegliati, quasi all'unisono, si sono ritrovati con le teste appoggiate... un leggero dolore al collo per la posizione tenuta... uno sbadiglio e quindi si sono alzati un attimo per sgranchirsi le gambe... per poi rimettersi a sedere in attesa di poter finalmente scendere... Mario guarda il display del suo iPhone, ha ricevuto un SMS da parte della compagnia telefonica brasiliana che lo “assisterà” per tutta la sua permanenza in Brasile... preferisce aspettare di essersi sistemato per dire a Marco del suo arrivo, anche perchè vuole parlarci, sente proprio il bisogno impellente di sentire la sua voce... _Marco, quanto mi manchi..._ e si morde il labbro inferiore...

In carriera fortunatamente non gli era mai capitato di doversi muovere con le stampelle... una sensazione strana, la paura di non riuscire a coordinare bene i movimenti rischiando di cadere... ma invece eccolo lì, il biondo, che sta percorrendo il lungo corridoio che lo conduce all'uscita dell'ospedale... senza tentennamenti, con la convinzione che farà di tutto per buttarle via il prima possibile, era dentro la stanza dove gli avevano applicato il gesso quando è arrivato un messaggino... «sono arrivato Marco, ti aspetto qui fuori, quando hai fatto se mi chiami ti vengo ad aiutare...» Marco ha immaginato si trattasse di Marcel quando il suo iPhone ha emesso il caratteristico suono... appena possibile ha letto il messaggino e risposto «ok, a dopo.» La porta di ingresso dell'ospedale, una porta a vetri a più ante, un paio di queste sono aperte per agevolare i flussi in entrata ed uscita... appena un passo fuori ecco Marcel, una maglietta bianca, un paio di bermuda e le scarpe da ginnastica ai piedi... vede il biondo quando ancora si trova a metà corridoio... varca la soglia dirigendosi verso di lui e quando si ritrova a pochi centimetri da Marco si fermano... Marcel prova a sorridere, ma ne esce fuori un sorriso amaro, colma quei pochi centimetri che li separano e lo abbraccia sussurrandogli « _come mi dispiace..._ » Il viaggio verso Dortmund, verso casa... Marco insolitamente silenzioso nel sedile del passeggero, ogni tanto Marcel si gira verso di lui per controllare... gli occhiali da sole, l'immancabile cappellino indossato con la visiera dietro, la testa leggermente reclinata... probabilmente Marco si è addormentato... riporta di nuovo lo sguardo avanti a se... il viaggio procede tranquillo, due ore e mezzo ad un'andatura normale...

  _immagine pubblicata da marcohan su tumblr.com_

 

_ _

_ foto © bild.de _

«Spento o non raggiungibile... a quest'ora sarà già partito?» chiede il biondo a Marcel, che lo sta aiutando ad uscire dalla Range Rover parcheggiata proprio davanti all'appartamento di Marco... e l'amico che gli risponde «probabile... poi considerando il fuso orario, il trasferimento a Campo Bahia... ormai ti conviene riprovare domani all'ora di pranzo, vedrai che lo troverai» facendogli l'occhiolino, poi attiva l'antifurto satellitare e recuperato il trolley, che aveva precedentemente preso dal bagagliaio, si incammina dietro Marco, in direzione di casa... non fanno in tempo ad arrivare che la porta si apre ed ecco uscire la mamma di Marco che di corsa lo va ad abbracciare... qualche momento di commozione... Marcel si sente leggermente in imbarazzo anche se si può dire che sia lui che Robin fanno parte della famiglia... «tuo padre non è potuto venire ma dovrebbe capitare più tardi,» con Marco che ringrazia... «grazie Mà.» Qualche ora dopo ecco Marco disteso sul divano, la televisione accesa e sintonizzata sul canale 200, Sky Sports 24, anche se il biondo è distratto, pensa ad altro... la tiene accesa solo perchè gli faccia compagnia... ha salutato sua madre, anche se lei era restia ad andarsene... «avrai bisogno di aiuto, se vuoi rimango qui qualche giorno... o ci faccio venire papà...» Marco sorride, «non c'è n'è bisogno Mà,» cercando con lo sguardo Marcel, «mi daranno una mano Marcel e Robin, almeno per i primi giorni...» cercando l'approvazione dell'amico... vuole bene ai suoi genitori naturalmente, ma in fin dei conti lui non si sente menomato, avrà solo qualche problema per muoversi ma niente di impossibile da gestire... «e per il mangiare?» insiste sua madre... «vorrà dire che ti preparerò qualche buon piatto» e Marco idealmente con il naso all'insù ad inseguire quei profumi che escono dalla cucina di sua madre quando sta cucinando... «certo Mà, non dico mai di no di fronte ad uno dei tuoi capolavori» sorridendo e constatando l'approvazione anche di Marcel, ma poi precisa «ma non c'è bisogno tutti i giorni, altrimenti mi vizi e mi fai ingrassare» facendole l'occhiolino... «il dottore ha detto che non devo stare troppo fermo e che muovermi mi farà comunque bene...» Una mezzoretta dopo sua madre, anche Marcel ha salutato Marco, avendo degli impegni improrogabili di lavoro, Marco lo ha ringraziato così tante volte che alla fine ha fatto “amichevolmente” arrabbiare l'amico... «tu ci sei sempre per me... non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi» un caloroso abbraccio, «allora ci vediamo stasera... porto le pizze, ti va bene?» «certo Marcel, ci sarà anche Robin?» con l'amico che fa qualche smorfia con la bocca, «non so se riuscirà a liberarsi... ma potrebbe comunque capitare...» e Marco che aggiunge «dormirete qui?» una domanda che lui vorebbe sicuramente trasformare in un'affermazione... e quando da Marcel arriva la risposta, Marco si sente sollevato... «certo Marco, ci stringiamo un pò» sorridendo e salutando Marco calorosamente... quindi chiude la porta.

La pizza ottima... i due amici sono soddisfatti ed hanno concluso la cena con una birra ed un film distesi sul divano, Robin ha dovuto dare forfait ma ha promesso al biondo di passare il giorno seguente. Marco non è abituato a stare con le mani in mano, ma appena prova ad alzarsi con l'aiuto delle stampelle ecco che immancabilmente si sente la voce di Marcel «faccio io, dimmi cosa ti serve...» alzandosi a sua volta, lasciando il telecomando sopra i cuscini... e poi recuperato l'oggetto del desiderio di Marco ecco che si rifionda sul divano, in libertà... dopo poco ecco di nuovo Marco che afferra la stampella... Marcel lo vede, si alza in piedi, sta per dire qualcosa ma il biondo lo stoppa subito, leggermente alterato «devo andare in bagno per un bisogno urgente...» e sarcasticamente «vuoi andarci tu al posto mio?» Marcel non dice nulla... rimane fermo in quella posizione, un attimo di silenzio, Marco impreca più volte « **#@^% &** , **#@^% &** , **#@^% &** », la stampella in mano la lancia con forza per terra, nascondendo il viso tra le mani... e Marcel sente l'amico piangere... si avvicina, lo abbraccia con forza tenendolo stretto a se... Marco tra un singhiozzo e l'altro chiede disperatamente scusa all'amico... con Marcel che accarezza Marco e gli dice _«tranquillo... non è successo nulla... colpa mia, ti stavo assillando...»_ Marco riesce a trovare un pertugio nell'abbraccio di Marcel ed a sua volta allunga le braccia cingendo il corpo dell'amico ed appoggiando la testa sul suo petto... che con un filo di voce, cercando di far passare subito quel momento di sconforto _«ma quanto è urgente questo bisogno?»_ e Marco si mette a ridere... rispondendo «molto urgente e grosso», si passa le dita sugli occhi per liberarli dalle lacrime, quindi prende la stampella rimasta riuscendo ad alzarsi in piedi, l'altra si trova a qualche metro di distanza... Marcel vorrebbe lanciarsi a recuperarla, ma decide di lasciare fare a Marco, che con qualche difficoltà riesce comunque nell'intento e poi con passo lento ma deciso si dirige verso il bagno...

Marco apre gli occhi, il silenzio regna nella camera da letto oltre al buio pesto di una notte senza luna... si volta alla sua destra, allunga la mano per raggiungere l'iPhone e passa l'indice sul display, premendo leggermente, per “svegliarlo” così da poter avere in primo piano l'ora... _le 3.30_ … sospira Marco... se c'è una cosa che gli dà proprio fastidio è svegliarsi in piena notte, quando potrebbe ancora dormire, perchè poi per riaddormentarsi a volte è proprio un'impresa... si gira alla sua sinistra, nel buio della stanza cerca di individuare Marcel... tutte le volte che gli capita di dormire insieme a Mario, Marco occupa la parte sinistra del letto lasciando la destra al suo giovane amico, anche se poi la voglia del contatto fisico è così forte che Mario si sveglia ritrovandosi sempre il biondo avvinghiato a lui... Marco non sta dormendo da solo, ma Mario non c'è... e quindi il biondo ha lasciato volentieri la parte sinistra del letto a Marcel, prendendo quella che di solito occupa Mario... _Mario..._ pensando all'amico che in quel momento sta attraversando l'Oceano Atlantico in direzione del Brasile... allunga la mano alla ricerca di Marcel... ma non lo trova... quindi si volta di nuovo alla sua destra alla ricerca dell'interruttore dell'abat-jour e trovatolo ecco che una luce rischiara la stanza... _dov'è?_ Si chiede Marco, vedendo la parte sinistra del letto vuota... _Marcel?_ Appoggia i palmi delle mani sul letto, ai lati dei suoi fianchi, facendo forza e sollevando il sedere, cerca di spostarsi di qualche decina di centimetri dietro di se, verso la spalliera del letto... le stampelle sono lì vicino, accanto al comodino... muove la gamba destra appoggiando il piede nudo sul tappeto e trascinando quella con il gesso... afferrate le stampelle comincia a camminare verso la porta socchiusa della camera. Fa capolino e subito vede Marcel disteso sul divano, a pancia in giù, con il cuscino che gli sta sfuggendo da sotto la testa, il braccio sinistro a penzoloni... e Marco che si chiede cosa possa aver fatto di così grave durante il sonno per costringere il suo amico a trasferirsi lì... torna in camera da letto e dopo qualche minuto eccolo uscire di nuovo, sotto il braccio tiene una coperta leggera, si avvicina al divano, appoggia una stampella cercando di rimanere in equilibrio solo con l'altra e con la mano destra libera, cerca di sistemare la coperta sul corpo di Marcel... poi già che si trova in piedi decide di passare in bagno prima di tornare a letto sperando di riuscire a ritrovare il sonno perduto.

Marco apre gli occhi, con piacere nota che la stanza è illuminata dai raggi del sole che attraversano le tapparelle, da fuori arrivano anche i tipici rumori di una città che si è svegliata da poco... tira un sospiro di sollievo... non avrebbe retto svegliarsi un'altra volta a notte fonda... si mette a sedere, al suo fianco sempre il posto vuoto, _Marcel è rimasto a dormire sul divano..._ allarga le braccia, accompagnando il movimento con uno sbadiglio... _avrei dormito volentieri un altro poco..._ ma decide che è giunta l'ora di alzarsi. Uscito di camera in slip e maglietta, ormai ha preso dimestichezza con le stampelle e procede spedito verso il bagno... la porta è chiusa, sul divano Marcel non c'è... è rimasta solo la coperta, perchè il cuscino è andato a finire sotto il tavolino di vetro davanti alla televisione... Marco si ferma un attimo perchè sente dei rumori provenire da dentro ed ecco che la porta si apre... Marcel non si aspettava di vedere lì il suo amico e prende uno stolzo... ma sorride subito... Marco chiede «cosa ho fatto questa notte per cui sei stato costretto a trasferirti sul divano? Ho allungato le mani?» facendo seguire la domanda con una fragorosa risata... Marcel gli risponde «no, no, non riuscivo a dormire e non volevo rischiare di svegliarti, così mi sono disteso sul divano e poi... mi devo essere addormentato...» Marcel appoggia la mano sul fianco di Marco, «grazie per la coperta» ed il biondo strizza l'occhio...

Sono le **9.00** , Marco gira per casa, con una stampella sola, tenendo con la destra l'iPhone... «sarà presto Marcel?» l'amico seduto su una sedia in cucina, mentre sta sistemando alcuni documenti che deve consegnare in giornata... sente la domanda di Marco e risponde «sì Marco, l'aereo non è ancora atterrato...» **9.30** , «adesso?» «è presto Marco, è presto...» **10.00** , «che dici? Magari hanno preso la scorciatoia...» «l'aereo dovrebbe atterrare tra un paio d'ore...» «io comunque provo...» ed ecco che Marco si porta l'iPhone all'orecchio, il segnale di libero... _dai Mario, rispondi... dai, ti prego..._ qualche minuto dopo Marcel appoggia la matita sul tavolo, si volta verso la porta della cucina che dà sul salotto e chiede «Marco, ha risposto?» sentendosi rispondere con un laconico « _no_ ». **11.00** , **11.30** , **12.00** , Marcel è più di un'ora che non sente Marco, dall'altra stanza non proviene alcun rumore... _non sarà mica uscito!!!_ si alza e lascia di fretta la cucina, vede la porta dell'ingresso socchiusa... sbircia, Marco è lì nel pianerottolo, la testa alzata, lo sguardo rivolto verso la terrazza sopra di lui, muove la testa, cercando di apparire interessato al racconto della signora Fuchs, ma si vede, è evidente che sta cercando un modo qualsiasi, una scusa qualsiasi per interrompere, senza offenderla, la gentile vicina di casa che è soprattutto una grande chiacchierona... «... suonò la sirena, ma io ero per strada, dovevo assolutamente trovare un rifugio prima che gli aerei alleati lasciassero cadere il loro carico di morte...» Marcel mette fuori la testa, non visto dalla signora Fuchs... e sorride... guarda Marco e sorride, il biondo con la coda dell'occhio lo ha notato, si appoggia sulla stampella di sinistra, per liberare la mano destra, allunga il braccio, afferra l'amico per la maglia e lo trascina fuori accanto a se... la signora Fuchs viene subito attratta dal giovane accanto a Marco, interrompe il suo racconto della seconda guerra mondiale e Marco dentro di se urla di gioia “ALLELUJA!”, «mmm, e chi è questo bel giovanotto...» chiede la signora, sistemandosi i capelli e togliendo di fretta alcuni bigodini che fa sparire in tasca... slacciando un bottone della camicetta... e poi fa una domanda che Marco, conoscendo bene la signora, interpreta come **< GOSSIP>**, «ma Mario lo sa? Sempre circondato da tutti questi bei ragazzi, siete proprio una coppia aperta...» Marcel si gira verso l'amico, scuotendo la testa... Marco chiude subito il tag aperto dalla signora Fuchs, «la ringrazio per l'interessamento,» la signora gentilmente vedendo Marco uscire di casa gli aveva chiesto dell'infortunio, rammaricandosi della sua non partecipazione al Mondiale in Brasile... «adesso devo andare, ancora di nuovo grazie» **< /GOSSIP>**, prendendo l'amico a braccetto e rientrando in casa... «mi hai salvato Marcel... mi ha tenuto là quasi un'ora...»

Mario arriva a Campo Bahia, il quartier generale della nazionale tedesca... «Andrè, dato che... beh, visto che Marco non c'è, andiamo in camera insieme?» chiede il giovane, mentre stanno scendendo dal pullman che li ha trasferiti dall'aeroporto... «certo Mario, però gira una strana voce...» con Mario che diventa improvvisamente serio e chiede... «voce, che voce?» ed Andrè che abbozza un sorriso «non lo so di preciso, solo che ci dovrebbe essere una sorpresa per le camere...» facendo spallucce...

**13.30** , Marco si è spostato in terrazza, seduto sul dondolo, la gamba sinistra stesa lunga sul divanetto, il piede destro appoggiato sul pavimento, che muove per darsi una leggera spinta... preme il pulsante... ed attende... il segnale di libero... e poi un rumore... «MARIO!» urla Marco, un bellissimo sorriso sul suo viso e cosa direbbe Marco se potesse vedere il bellissimo sorriso di Mario appena ha visto il nome di Marco sul display del suo iPhone... «che entusiasmo Marco,» contento di sentire il suo amico così su di giri... «il viaggio è andato tutto bene?» il biondo chiede e Mario tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro, «sì, ha ballato un po'... ma poi mi sono distratto con Andrè e quindi non ci ho fatto più caso», «sei in stanza con lui?» immaginando di sì, in quanto i tre amici sono molto legati tra di loro, invece Mario con voce squillante «ma lo sai che hanno combinato? Ci sono le camerate...» Marco non è sicuro di aver capito bene, la distanza... l'oceano di mezzo... «cosa?» e Mario che ribadisce, «le camerate... siamo in 6, io, Andrè, Roman, Toni, Shkodran e Miro» «privacy vatti a far benedire» commenta Marco, «già Marco...» aggiunge il giovane e poi continua «ci fossi stato tu come avremmo fatto? In Italia ce la siamo cavata bene, ma qui a Campo Bahia sarebbe stato molto ma molto complicato» ridendo... e sente anche Marco ridere... poi come se fino a questo momento avesse cercato di evitare l'argomento, per non rovinare l'atmosfera di allegria ecco che a bassa voce _«e tu come stai Marco?»_ Marco solleva il piede destro appoggiandolo sopra il divanetto e facendosi cullare dal dondolo... da quando si è infortunato, quante volte si è sentito chiedere questo? “Come stai Marco?” e quante volte avrebbe voluto premere il tasto PLAY lasciando ad una voce registrata la risposta... ma adesso è diverso, c'è Mario dall'altra parte, è il suo migliore amico che glielo sta chiedendo, è avvenuto così tutto in fretta che forse, forse, ancora non si è reso conto di quello che è successo, del disastro sportivo che si è abbattuto sulla sua vita... ancora non si è reso conto, perchè ancora non sono cominciate le partite... il via ufficiale alla manifestazione non è stato dato, la Coppa del Mondo è dietro l'angolo e Marco non parteciperà... ed è questo quello che risponde a Mario, « _per adesso va discretamente... il gesso mi dà fastidio, mi impiccia nei movimenti, ogni tanto sento prurito, anche se mi sto abituando alle stampelle... però nel complesso devo dire che me la sto cavando bene,_ » e dietro di lui sente una voce, che con buona intensità, per farsi sentire da Mario, esclama, non riuscendo a trattenere una risata, «NON È VERO!!!» Marco non si era accorto di essere in compagnia, gira la testa e vede Robert, in piedi, accanto al dondolo, al suo fianco Marcel... tutti e due sorridenti... Marco perde l'equilibrio e sta per cadere dal dondolo, ma fortunatamente i riflessi di Robert sono ottimi, si abbassa e lo prende al volo... le gambe ancora sul divanetto mentre il corpo appoggiato su quello di Robert che accucciato lo sta sostenendo con una bella presa, abbracciandolo... «ROBERT!!!» urla il biondo anche Mario sta gridando perchè ha sentito tanto trambusto ma non è riuscito a capire nulla, non sa cosa sia successo, «MARCO???»

**INFORTUNIO** , _sostantivo maschile: incidente involontario, caso sfortunato che provoca un danno..._ non è una parola amata dai calciatori e da chi in genere pratica uno sport e quindi si preferisce non nominarla... solo chi è già infortunato, può tranquillamente parlarne... i due amici attendevano il 2014 da quattro anni, il loro primo mondiale, il loro primo mondiale insieme... durante l'anno sia Mario che Marco hanno avuto a che fare con gli infortuni, più gravi quelli di Mario, almeno inizialmente, ma poi verso la fine della stagione i due ragazzi hanno terminato in crescendo, una forma invidiabile... soprattutto Marco, che ha ricevuto per questo e per quanto ha fatto vedere nei mesi precedenti, il premio come miglior giocatore della Bundesliga per la stagione 2013-2014. Marco e Mario hanno svolto tutta la preparazione nel ritiro pre mondiali in Italia, hanno lavorato duro, hanno faticato, sudato, sotto il sole, con il caldo... hanno fatto sacrifici, tanti sacrifici... ma per un mondiale questo ed altro, per il loro primo mondiale ancora di più... durante le ore passate insieme, più facile fare una lista dei momenti in cui non lo erano, dato che si sono contati sulle dita di una mano, i due ragazzi non hanno mai parlato di infortuni... non avrebbe avuto senso farlo, è vero che magari un po' di scaramanzia c'è sempre... ma non perchè uno ci creda veramente, ma tant'è... perchè cercare di attirare la sfiga su di loro???

**SFIGA** _, sostantivo femminile: sfortuna, iella, specialmente nel linguaggio giovanile._ Già, la sfiga... perchè alla fine non si può dire sia stata colpa di quello o di questo, è successo... purtroppo... e quando capita il giorno prima della partenza per il Brasile, ti casca il mondo in testa, non potrebbe essere altrimenti, fosse successo un paio di settimane prima uno avrebbe potuto pensare... beh, sono stato sfortunato, però c'è ancora un po' di tempo che ci divide dalla partenza e soprattutto dalla partita di esordio della Germania contro il Portogallo... ce la posso fare... perchè inizialmente, questo sì, si pensava che l'infortunio non fosse uno di quelli che si risolvono in 10 giorni... ma nessuno poteva immaginare un verdetto finale così impietoso... cosa ha fatto quel povero ragazzo biondo per meritare questo? Nulla naturalmente... anzi, se c'era qualcuno che meritava di giocare quel mondiale, di esserne uno dei protagonisti, se non il principale attore, beh, questo era proprio lui... Marco... Marco... eccolo uscire dalla clinica di Dortmund, il 10 giugno 2014, dov'è stato appena visitato dal dottor Markus Braun, accanto a lui Robin Kaul... uno degli amici di infanzia di Marco, uno dei suoi migliori amici, uno di quelli che si sta prendendo cura di lui, soprattutto insieme a Marcel Fornell... perchè lui e con lui intendo dire proprio **LUI** , non è qui, essendo impegnato con la nazionale... Marcel e Robin gli stanno vicino in questo momento di difficoltà, non solo per evidenti problemi di mobilità, le stampelle, un gesso... non riuscirebbe a fare tutto quello che dovrebbe fare, da solo... Robin lo sta attendendo accanto alla Range Rover bicolore di Marco, vicino alla sportello di destra, che tiene accostato e che si appresta ad aprire completamente agevolando la salita di Marco... destinazione casa... il viso di Marco non è facilmente decifrabile, non può essere felice dopo aver sentito la diagnosi del dottore... non può essere felice dopo aver avuto la bruttissima notizia che dovranno passare tre mesi, novanta giorni, prima del suo possibile rientro in campo... novanta giorni... tra recupero, riabilitazione... e Marco non si perde solamente l'edizione 2014 dei mondiali, quanto ci teneva a questi mondiali, _la mia prima Coppa del Mondo... pfff, svanita nel nulla... e fa male, quanto fa male... Mario..._ non potrà cominciare la preparazione della nuova stagione con i suoi compagni, da quest'anno non ci sarà più Robert lì davanti... ed è tanta la curiosità di vedere all'opera sia Adrian che Ciro... sicuro che anche se Robert è unico e non clonabile, anche loro potranno dare il loro contributo... la SuperCoppa di Germania, la sfida infinita tra Bayern Monaco e Borussia Dortmund, un'altra sfida da giocare al Signal Iduna Park... un'altra sfida con Mario... _Mario... ma io quella partita non la potrò giocare..._ e così alcune partite della Bundesliga e probabilmente anche l'esordio in Champions... tutti questi pensieri mentre seduto sul lato passeggeri della sua Range Rover bicolore guidata da Robin, stanno facendo ritorno a casa...

La clinica non è molto lontana da casa di Marco, anche se il traffico questa mattina è particolarmente intenso... ma da oggi e per i prossimi 3 mesi l'unica cosa di cui non dovrà preoccuparsi è la fretta... girando la testa dietro ed osservando le stampelle appoggiate sui sedili posteriori... «Marco, non sai quanto mi dispiace...» esordisce Robin, «3 mesi...» scuotendo la testa... mentre si sistema meglio gli occhiali, in fila al semaforo in attesa dell'arrivo del verde. Marco controlla l'ora... è quasi mezzogiorno, fa un paio di calcoli a mente... «Robin, quante ore ci sono tra noi ed il Brasile?» «non sono sicuro, il Brasile è grande Marco, copre più di un fuso orario... lo vuoi chiamare adesso?» Marco sospira... la notizia che deve dargli è brutta, perchè erano rimasti che Marco sarebbe dovuto rimanere fuori circa 6 settimane... adesso invece il verdetto impietoso è che fino a settembre non potrà tornare a giocare... «beh, non è che ci sia fretta... fossero belle notizie...» infila di nuovo l'iPhone nella tasca sinistra dei suoi calzoni corti grigi... Marco non è abituato a stare sul sedile passeggeri, a non guidare... in macchina si annoia, batte nervosamente le dita della mano destra sul pulsante degli alzacristalli elettrici... ma passano solo alcuni secondi ed ecco che l'iPhone comincia a vibrare prima di segnalare una chiamata in arrivo con una piacevole musichetta. In questi giorni sono arrivate tante chiamate, a Marco fa piacere... ma poi alla fine deve sempre ripetere le stesse cose, per cui non sempre risponde o a volte chiede l'aiuto di Robin e Marcel che rispondono al suo posto.

_ immagini pubblicata da 19neunzehnnullneun09 su tumblr.com _

_Forse dormirà... probabile che rischi di svegliare pure gli altri della camerata..._ pensa Marco, ma nonostante la ragione gli stia suggerendo di aspettare, il cervello ha già mandato gli impulsi alle mani, alle dita della mano sinistra che con pochi movimenti hanno messo in evidenza, sul display, il nome di “Mario” … il dito è lì in posizione, basta un leggerissimo tocco sul display touch screen per far partire la chiamata... Marco ha un attimo di tentennamento... sposta lo sguardo sul quadrante dell'orologio... che indica le 10.00, è entrato presto in clinica, non c'è voluto molto al professore per fare la nuova diagnosi stabilendo i tempi di recupero... _3 mesi..._ Marco è in terrazza, seduto sul dondolo, che sta diventando uno dei luoghi dove passa più tempo, Robin lo ha riportato a casa prima di andarsene... e adesso Marco è lì da solo, ha voglia di parlare con Mario, di sentire la sua voce, quanto gli manca... _oh quanto mi manca..._ è partito solo da qualche giorno e sembra un'eternità... e la Coppa del Mondo non è ancora iniziata... _quando lo potrò rivedere, abbracciare..._ la crudele diagnosi del professore ormai ha preso possesso della sua mente... può provare a pensare altro ma alla fine quel numero riecheggia con sempre più forza dentro di se... ha bisogno di qualcuno con cui condividere quel maledetto 3... e chi meglio di Mario potrebbe aiutarlo in questo. Il dito tocca il display... si porta l'iPhone all'orecchio ed attende... _forse stanno ancora dormendo,_ e gli viene quasi automatico interrompere la chiamata... ma non lo fa, lascia il cellulare suonare... _prima o poi qualcuno risponderà..._ «Mario, quell'accidente, spengilo!!!» non proprio un urlo ma a voce alta sì... la protesta di uno dei suoi compagni di stanza, che alle 5 di mattina si è svegliato a causa di quell'insistente chiamata... afferra l'iPhone e scende dal letto, senza guardare il nome sul display, ha gli occhi ancora troppo chiusi per riuscire ad identificarlo, anche perchè di luce ce n'è poca... una flebile arriva dal corridoio, Mario allora, con indosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama, a piedi nudi, si dirige verso la fonte di luce... allontanandosi così pure dai suoi compagni che non chiedono altro che continuare a dormire... almeno fino a quando la sveglia decreterà l'inizio delle “ostilità”, una giornata piena di allenamenti sotto il sole cocente ed un tasso di umidità indecente... non proprio allettante… _«Marco, tutto ok?»_ con un filo di voce, almeno fino a quando non si sarà definitivamente allontanato dalla camerata... scende le scale, saluta con un gesto della testa gli addetti della sicurezza, esce in giardino, arrivato in piscina si mette a sedere su una sdraio... Marco sentendo parlare piano l'amico, immagina di aver sbagliato completamente orario... « _scusami Mario... ho chiamato troppo presto? Ti ho svegliato?_ » facendo una smorfia con la bocca... «beh, sì Marco, qua sono solo le 5... ma più che me hai svegliato gli altri... che erano un pochino alterati» si alza un attimo, ha visto alcuni asciugamani lì vicino, ne prende uno per coprirsi perchè a quell'ora della mattina l'aria è freddina... e Mario si trova a torso nudo... _ci mancherebbe solo di mettersi a letto con l'influenza..._ «oh Mario, scusami... che stupido che sono stato, mi dispiace... **#@^% &**» Mario sorride... e quando il suo amico sta quasi per chiudere la chiamata promettendo di sentirsi più tardi, lo blocca... «non chiudere Marco, ormai sono sveglio, fammi un po' di compagnia...» si accomoda meglio sulla sdraio... dove ha trovato pure un cuscino, _sta a vedere che adesso mi addormento..._ «come stai biondo?» _che domanda stupida..._ «scusa Marco, una domanda idiota... oggi era il giorno della visita?» e Marco felice che il suo amico si sia ricordato... _«sì Mario,»_ e dal tono della voce Mario intuisce che la visita non è andata come sperato... un respiro profondo... sta per chiedere cosa non è andato a Marco ma non c'è bisogno perchè il biondo comincia a parlare... «3 mesi Mario, 3 mesi...» «3 MESI!!! Marco!!!» il giovane è rimasto senza parole, «ma dovevano essere 6 settimane... un infortunio serio ma non da stare 3 mesi fuori dal campo,» « _è andata così Mario, mi perdo un po' di cose, supercoppa, prime partite di Bundesliga, qualche partita di Champions League, però a questo punto sarebbe da stupidi forzare... meglio prendersi tutto il tempo necessario,_ » «certo Marco,» risponde il giovane... che darebbe qualsiasi cosa per essere al suo fianco in questo momento, perchè altrimenti l'amico del cuore a cosa serve? Tutta questa storia... sembra un incubo senza fine, «il gesso quanto lo devi tenere?» «3 settimane, poi posso cominciare piano piano, molto piano, la riabilitazione...» «Marco, che sfiga, che tristezza, mi dispiace tanto... **#@^% &**» Marco sorride, non è da tutti i giorni sentire Mario imprecare... con quel bel viso pulito da ragazzo per bene... il fidanzato perfetto per qualsiasi madre che vuole sistemare la figlia, nei minuti successivi Mario racconta al biondo il Brasile, il Campo Bahia dove stanno alloggiando, le giornate di allenamenti intensi, ma anche i momenti di relax con Andrè e gli altri... Marco invece gli parla delle sue giornate casalinghe, della visita inaspettata di Robert, di quanto Marcel e Robin si stanno dando da fare per tenere su di morale il biondo... il morale... è molto ballerino in questo periodo e non potrebbe essere altrimenti... _«era la nostra occasione Mario,»_ e lo dice trattenendo a stento alcune lacrime... Mario anche se dall'altra parte dell'oceano se ne accorge, quel tono di voce, « _ce ne saranno altre Marco,_ » il biondo è indeciso se aggiungere un altro discorso, che per il momento avevano accantonato, perchè ormai è passato più di un anno, poi però… _«avevi ragione tu Mario, l'occasione del Bayern... era un'occasione unica,»_ il sole comincia a fare capolino... la temperatura aumenta in un attimo e Mario alla fine decide di togliere l'asciugamano perchè comincia a sentire caldo, poi sposta pure la sdraio perchè era proprio rivolta ad est e con il sole in viso fa fatica a concentrarsi, _«Marco, non c'è bisogno..._ » ma non fa in tempo a proseguire nel discorso, « _se tutto andrà bene io giocherò il mio primo mondiale a 29 anni Mario... quando la mia carriera potrebbe anche essere già verso il tramonto... sempre che sia ancora nelle grazie di Mister Löw, avevo un'occasione più unica che rara e l'ho sprecata..._ » « _Marco, dai, non essere così duro con te stesso, non è stata colpa di nessuno e poi non si giudica una carriera in base a quanti mondiali hai partecipato, la carriera è un insieme di cose... e la tua sta brillando sempre più, ne devi essere orgoglioso..._ » e poi aggiunge... «io sono orgoglioso di te Marco e a volte sono in difficoltà, perchè non è facile riuscire a trovare le parole giuste per dirti, per farti capire, quanto sia veramente orgoglioso di te... quanto sei importante, quanto la tua presenza sia fondamentale nella mia vita» Marco non dice nulla, le parole di Mario lo hanno toccato nel profondo del cuore e Mario sente solamente dei rumori dall'altra parte, non riesce a capire... Marco si è commosso, sta piangendo, Mario gli manca, gli manca da morire... cosa darebbe per essere in Brasile in questo momento, accanto al suo amico, quanto lo fa soffrire il non poter giocare con lui, quanto gli manca la loro esultanza... fa fatica pure a ricordare l'ultima volta che hanno celebrato un loro gol insieme ed in quel momento nessuno dei due avrebbe mai immaginato che le loro strade si sarebbero divise e che sarebbe passato più di un anno senza poter esultare insieme... _solo un anno???_

Sabato 14 giugno, un volo della compagnia Condor da Düsseldorf a Heraklion, la città più grande di Creta... Marco si sistema sul sedile più esterno, quello che dà sul corridoio, così da poter allungare un poco la gamba... i posti economici non offrono molto di più, fortunatamente il volo sarà abbastanza breve... gli altri passeggeri, increduli di poter condividere l'aereo con Marco, senza essere troppo assillanti, gli dimostrano che il biondo è amato da tutti, indipendentemente dal colore della maglia che indossa... le parole di incoraggiamento e di una pronta guarigione così da poterlo rivedere quanto prima in campo...

_ immagine pubblicata da missrolls su tumblr.com _

Marco è un patrimonio non solo tedesco, non solo del Borussia Dortmund, è un patrimonio mondiale, da preservare... gioia per gli occhi per tantissimi tifosi in tutto il mondo e per il cuore per una persona in particolare, che in questo momento si trova lontano lontano, con una missione... cercare di portare a casa la Coppa del Mondo... senza Marco sarà molto più difficile ma ci metterà anima e corpo per riuscirci e dedicare la vittoria finale a lui.

Due giorni prima... «eccole qui Marco, ti ho portato un po' di lavoro a casa...» Marcel sorride mentre lascia nelle mani del biondo una pila di brochure... mare, mare e mare... non hanno indecisioni al riguardo, sole, sole e sole... all'inizio Marco era un po' restio, non gli andava bene nulla, non voleva partire, voleva rimanere a casa... mostrando ogni volta, come giustificazione, il gesso alla gamba sinistra, ma i suoi amici lo conoscono bene, Marco aveva solo bisogno di un po' di attenzioni e quando non c'è Mario, chi meglio dei suoi amici di infanzia possono dargliele... prova a protestare vedendo quel mucchio di carta... «neanche a scuola avevo libri così grossi da leggere» appoggiando la mano destra sopra le brochure e sorridendo... per poi aggiungere «potevamo guardare su internet...» e Marcel che ribatte, «intanto dagli un'occhiata, prendi qualche spunto e poi approfondisci su internet» Marco alza le spalle allargando le braccia... «ma se andassimo in Brasile?» la bocca mezza aperta, trattenendo il fiato per qualche secondo, l'idea gli era passata per la testa qualche giorno fa, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di condividere questo pensiero né con il dottore né con i suoi amici... almeno fino ad ora... Marcel si avvicina al dondolo, dove è seduto Marco, si inginocchia davanti a lui, gli poggia le mani sulle ginocchia... lo guarda negli occhi... capisce la sofferenza del suo amico, quando deve essere difficile vivere quel momento, quanti pensieri avrà per la testa, quanti “se” che avrebbero potuto condizionare gli eventi evitandogli quell'infortunio... _«Marco, più di 12 ore di volo... aspettiamo almeno che tu tolga il gesso e poi vediamo...»_ Marco abbassa la testa, lo sa che Marcel ha ragione, è tutto un insieme di cose, il suo stato d'animo, la mancanza di Mario, il suo primo mondiale che avrebbe potuto giocare e che invece dovrà vedere in televisione... poi Marcel era dovuto andare via per qualche ora ed al suo ritorno, la prima cosa che Marco gli dice è «Creta!»

Sabato 14 giugno, un messaggino arriva sull'iPhone di Mario che questa volta è sì acceso ma senza suoneria, solo la vibrazione attiva... Mario si è appena alzato, è passato al bagno per una doccia veloce e quando ritorna al suo letto recupera l'iPhone, mettendolo in tasca... davanti a lui, Andrè davanti allo specchio che si sistema i capelli... «guarda Mario, ti deve essere arrivato un SMS», con il giovane che ringrazia di cuore l'amico... recupera immediatamente l'iPhone, apre il messaggio...

_**Marco:** _

_Creta... mare, sole, amici, riposo... che chiedere di più?_

sotto il messaggio due foto... Mario si appoggia al muro della camerata, è felice... la sua giornata non sarebbe potuta cominciare in modo migliore... vedere l'amico del cuore che lo sta guardando con un bellissimo sorriso, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore...

_ immagini pubblicate da marcohan su tumblr.com _

_**Mario:** _

_che darei per essere lì insieme a te... ;)_

«Mario, vieni?» Toni sta chiamando il compagno di squadra... i ragazzi non possono saltare la colazione, forse il pasto più importante della giornata, dato che poi a breve si ritroveranno a correre, a sudare... l'allenamento del mattino... ormai manca poco all'esordio della squadra, il 16 giugno la partita inaugurale del girone G, proprio con la squadra che insieme alla Germania è una delle favorite per la qualificazione al turno successivo... quel Portogallo di CR7, come ormai lo chiamano tutti. Mario è pronto, non ha la sicurezza di giocare... Marco sì, lui la sicurezza l'avrebbe avuta, impossibile tenere in panchina un giocatore come lui...

_**Mario:** _

_sarei stato volentieri in panchina pur di averti qui... mi manchi tantissimo... adesso devo andare, ci sentiamo più tardi :*_

_**Marco:** _

_il 16 ti voglio in campo ed in gol :* :* :*_

Marco si trova a bordo piscina, in costume, sopra un asciugamano a prendere il sole, non può fare altro, niente bagno, sarebbe complicato riuscire a farlo senza bagnare il gesso... fosse stata una mano, ma la gamba... _a testa in giù?_ pensa, sorridendo... mentre intanto osserva Marcel, in acqua, appoggiato al bordo della piscina, allunga le mani sul bordo per far leva e si alza uscendo... Marco attiva la videocamera dell'iPhone e riprende... Marcel si volta dando la schiena al vuoto, la piscina è situata in sul tetto della casa dove stanno alloggiando... e se uno soffrisse di vertigini potrebbe avere dei problemi... Marco continua a riprendere, commentando a bassa voce e ridendo quello che vede _«ecco a voi Marcel, guardate che fisico!!! Fa finta di nulla, ma lo sa di essere osservato»_ mentre Marcel, svuota le tasche del suo costume, calzoncini corti, stampa mimetica militare con i bordi arancioni, si sistema i capelli, quindi si gira verso Marco e si accorge di essere ripreso... sorride e alza il pollice della mano sinistra.

_ immagini pubblicate da surelyschurrle su tumblr.com _

È arrivato il grande giorno... Mario ha ricevuto un messaggio pubblico via twitter da parte di Marco, _non poteva dimenticarsi..._ il pensiero di Mario... è felice, Mister Löw gli ha appena comunicato che oggi partirà titolare, è pronto, come non mai, _**bereit**_ _ **wie**_ _ **nie**_ , e non vede l'ora di entrare in campo... Mario è felice, il suo primo mondiale... tante speranze a cui però non vuole appoggiarsi troppo, deve rimanere con i piedi saldamente ancorati per terra...

_ immagini pubblicate da biebergoetzeus su tumblr.com _

i due amici in preda alla disperazione per la mancata partecipazione di Marco ai mondiali è solo un ricordo, vedere Marco sorridente è un piacere alla vista anche se dopo aver risposto al biondo con un messaggio pubblico via twitter ne manda anche uno privato.

_ immagine pubblicata da theechte su tumblr.com _

_**Mario:** _

_non ti buttare di sotto, ok? ;)_

_**Marco:** _

_lo farei solo se di sotto ci fossi tu a prendermi tra le tue braccia ;)_

manca poco più di 30 minuti all'esordio della Germania nella competizione, Marco, Marcel e Robin si sono attardati in giro per il paese e adesso cercano di rientrare a casa il prima possibile... beh, prima possibile... non possono certo pretendere prestazioni olimpiche da parte di Marco... sotto il sole cocente, tutto sudato trascina la gamba ingessata, «non faremo mai in tempo per gli inni nazionali...» uno sconsolato biondo commenta... aggiungendo «lasciatemi qua, voi andate, salvatevi... io eroicamente terrò testa al nemico, a costo anche di sacrificare la mia vita...» riuscendo a stento a trattenere una risata, portandosi la mano alla fronte e facendola toccare con il dorso, come se stesse recitando una commedia di Shakespeare o forse più probabile un film di guerra americano... «no, non lasceremo mai nessuno indietro,» Robin declama, dando spago al suo amico... e Marcel scuotendo la testa, «se voi due continuate a fare gli scemi, allora sì che perderemo gli inni...» poi rivolto verso Robin, «dai che manca poco, dammi una mano,» si avvicinano a Marco dai lati, il biondo non fa in tempo a dire nulla, una mano la passano sotto la coscia, l'altra dietro la schiena e lo sollevano di peso, Marco fa appena in tempo a serrare la presa sulle stampelle che altrimenti sarebbero cadute... allarga le braccia e le passa intorno al collo dei due amici, per evitare di cadere... Marcel e Robin ce la mettono tutta, «dovresti dimagrire un pò» esclamano in coro ma Marco in questo momento ha altri pensieri... «ehi voi due, attenti a dove mettete le mani» guardando con un poco di apprensione la presa sotto la coscia... e poi aggiungendo «lì funziona tutto bene, cercate di non fare danni» con i due ragazzi che con il fiatone riescono appena a dire «non farci ridere...»

Il televisore non è un maxi schermo a cui sono abituati di solito, ma sono in vacanza... l'importante è riuscire a vedere la partita, non chiedono altro... Marco seduto sul divano con le gambe appoggiate sul tavolino di vetro davanti a lui, Robin su una poltrona alla sua sinistra, mentre Marcel alla destra del televisore... Marco con l'immancabile cappellino indossato con la visiera rivolta all'indietro.

_ immagine pubblicata da theechte su tumblr.com _

Appena in tempo, le squadre sono allineate davanti alla tribuna, pronte a partecipare all'esecuzione degli inni nazionali... quando i tre amici si sono messi comodi, ecco che Marcel chiede «gioca Mario?» cercando di individuare la chioma castana del giovane di Memmingen... Marco in religioso silenzio, almeno fino a quando Robin esclama «eccolo!» Marco tira un sospiro di sollievo... ed ecco le note di Das Lied der Deutschen... con i tre amici che non se lo fanno ripetere e cominciano a cantare...

 

_Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,_

_über alles in der Welt,_

_wenn es stets zum Schultz und Trutze_

_brüderlich zusammenhält._

_Von der Maas bis an die Memel,_

_von der Etsch bis an den Belt:_

_Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,_

_über alles in der Welt._

…

A Salvador de Bahia, fa caldo... tanto caldo, così tanto caldo che al solo vedere quelle immagini ai tre amici viene una sete... ogni tanto, a turno, Marco escluso, Robin e Marcel si alzano, arrivano al frigo che hanno abbondantemente rifornito di birra riportandone 3 in salotto e distribuendole... ed è proprio durante la prima visita in cucina, al 10° del primo tempo, che Robin sente i due amici urlare... lascia aperto il frigo, le birre in precario equilibrio al suo interno, si fionda, arriva di corsa... Marcel si gira verso di lui, «RIGORE!!!» e Marco aggiunge «MARIO!!!» in quanto è stato proprio il suo amico del cuore che in un'azione si è incuneato in area prima di essere strattonato per la maglia e fatto cadere... l'arbitro non ha avuto il minimo dubbio... i tre amici felici, Marco felicissimo... Mario sta giocando bene, si è procurato un rigore, «dai Mario, battilo tu...» mostrando un po' di delusione quando vede invece Thomas Müller avvicinarsi al dischetto, con la palla tra le mani... la sua conclusione al 12° del primo tempo non lascia scampo al portiere, la Germania è in vantaggio per 1 a 0 sul Portogallo... i mondiali non potevano cominciare meglio di così. Al 32° minuto ci pensa Mats a mettere il sigillo sulla partita e poi l'espulsione di Pepe al 37° chiude in pratica ogno discorso... la doppietta di Müller nel secondo tempo sono la ciliegina sulla torta... 4 a 0 il risultato finale, la Germania anche se ci sono due partite da affrontare ha messo una grossa ipoteca sul passaggio del turno... i tre amici felici, ma Marco in modo particolare... Mario ha giocato tutta la partita, è stato uno dei più attivi, nonostante il caldo, nonostante l'umidità... e Marco non vede l'ora di poterci parlare...

A Creta il sole è già tramontato, Robin e Marcel si stanno preparando per l'uscita serale, Marco è già in tiro... con l'aiuto di Marcel è riuscito a fare la doccia, senza rischiare di bagnare il gesso ed adesso sta aspettando sul tetto, accanto al bordo della piscina, steso su una sdraio... l'iPhone all'orecchio... ascoltando quella voce a cui non può resistere, a cui non vuole resistere... _Mario..._ «eri carico, hai giocato un'ottima partita, come stai?» «bene, bene... anche se ho i dolori da tutte le parti... un caldo Marco, tu non puoi neanche rendertene conto, un caldo pazzesco, un'umidità pazzesca, la partita era cominciata da poco ed avevo già la maglietta appiccicata alla pelle...» e sente Marco sghignazzare... «dai che ti conosco Marco,» Mario sorride a sua volta, avendo capito che la mente del suo biondo amico sta per partorire qualcosa... «cos'è che ti fa tanto ridere?» Marco cerca di soffocare la risata tornando serio, o almeno ci prova, a bassa voce... _«eri uno spettacolo Mario, la maglietta appiccicata, tutta trasparente, si vedeva tutto, niente lasciato all'immaginazione, sexy...»_ riprendendo a ridere... e alla risata di Marco, anche se a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, si associa quella di Mario... «sei proprio matto Marco, c'era poco o nulla di sexy, avessi sentito la puzza di sudore che c'era in campo...» ed il biondo subito a replicare «ma io quella non l'ho sentita, ed eri veramente sexy... hai turbato i miei pensieri innocenti... mmmm...» e continuando a ridere...

_ immagine pubblicata da mario-gotze-fanpage su tumblr.com _

«Marco, noi siamo pronti, andiamo?» una voce raggiunge il biondo, seduto sulla sdraio a bordo piscina, da quando ha cominciato a ridere si è dovuto alzare, rischiava di soffocare... Marco alza la mano sinistra facendo cenno a Marcel che sta arrivando... «mi stanno chiamando Mario... andiamo a fare un giro per locali» con il giovane che avverte l'amico «cerca di non fare strage di cuori» ed il biondo che prontamente replica sussurrandogli _«mi basta un cuore solo...»_ i due amici concludono la chiacchierata promettendo di sentirsi il giorno seguente...

Il sabato successivo, il 21 giugno, a Fortaleza, ecco che la Germania affronta la seconda partita del girone di qualificazione, la squadra africana del Ghana a cercare di contrastare la corrazzata tedesca che all'esordio a distrutto il Portogallo... Mario ha giocato una buonissima partita, ha propiziato l'azione che ha portato all'assegnazione del calcio di rigore, poi trasformato da Müller. Marco, Marcel e Robin, si trovano ancora a Creta, questa volta, memori dell'esperienza passata, hanno fatto rientro a casa molto prima del fischio di inizio, così che hanno potuto prepararsi meglio... la mattina sono passati al negozio di alimentari in fondo alla stradina... la birra non può mancare, per il grande caldo ma soprattutto perchè sarebbe impensabile guardare la partita senza... Marco e Mario si sono sentiti la sera prima, il giovane era tranquillo, contento per la prestazione del lunedi passato contro il Portogallo e fiducioso per la nuova sfida... il Ghana non sarà un avversario facile, perchè hanno fallito la prima partita, quella contro gli USA e perdere anche contro la Germania vorrebbe dire quasi certamente la prematura uscita dai mondiali. Il collegamento dallo stadio è già avvenuto, le squadre stanno facendo il loro ingresso in campo, i tre amici, stanno velocemente prendendo le posizioni... le stesse posizioni della partita contro il Portogallo... naturalmente non perchè siano superstiziosi... _non si sa mai..._ pensa Marco.

Appena Marco vede Mario, emette un lungo sospiro... è felice che il suo amico sia di nuovo titolare... la squadra tedesca ha un organico eccezionale, soprattutto dalla cintola in su, dove la concorrenza è spietata... avere la fiducia del Mister è molto importante... la partita si dimostra più difficile del previsto, almeno secondo il pensiero dei tifosi che dopo aver “distrutto” il Portogallo pensava di potersi “mangiare” il Ghana in un sol boccone. Invece il primo tempo si conclude sul risultato di pareggio... senza gol... nella ripresa Mister Löw fa entrare Mustafi... Marco che in quel momento stava raccontando una barzelletta ai suoi due amici, si blocca di colpo... Marcel e Robin si voltano verso di lui, «è finita così?» provano a protestare... dato che di solito il racconto di una barzelletta termina con una bella risata... non questa volta ed è difficile non ridere quando Marco ne racconta una delle sue. Ma i due amici vedono lo sguardo bloccato di Marco verso il televisore... gli occhi lucidi... Marcel e Robin a loro volta si girano verso il televisore... gli ci vuole un attimo per capire... poi non possono non notare il numero della maglia di Mustafi... il numero 21... il numero di Marco... il biondo sempre ammutolito, qualche lacrima che si stacca dall'occhio e cade velocemente bagnandogli i calzoncini... Marcel che protesta, «ma non potevano assegnargli un altro numero, c'era bisogno di dargli il 21?» avvicinandosi quindi al divano e mettendosi a sedere proprio al fianco di Marco... cerca di attirare la sua attenzione, Marco abbozza un sorriso, e con un filo di voce _«è tutto a posto, scusate...»_

_foto © Martin Rose / Getty Images South America_

Fortunatamente ci pensa Mario a far tornare il buon umore al biondo, perchè proprio qualche minuto dopo, al 51°... un cross dalla destra, Mario si fionda di testa, la palla la tocca ma non con quella forza necessaria per riuscire a metterla in rete... il tocco fortuito del ginocchio di Mario le dà quella spinta in più... è il gol che sblocca la partita, 1 a 0 per i tedeschi con la convinzione che adesso sarà più che altro una formalità portare a casa questa vittoria... l'arbitro fischia la fine dei 90 minuti... la Germania con un gol di Klose al 71°, quello del definitivo 2 a 2, porta a casa un solo punto, il Ghana si è dimostrato un avversario forte... il pareggio meritato. Per Mario un'altra partita positiva, terminata al 69° minuto, quando Mister Löw ha deciso di sostituirlo mettendo in campo Miro Klose, l'unica vera punta della rosa della Germania, alla ricerca del pareggio, poi fortunatamente arrivato. Alla fine della partita ecco entrare alcune persone nello spogliatoio della Germania... «Mario Götze?» il giovane si gira sentendosi chiamare... _chi sono? Cosa vogliono?_ «vieni con noi... dobbiamo consegnarti il premio per il miglior giocatore della partita» Mario solleva le sopracciglia, sinceramente sapeva di aver giocato bene ma non si aspettava di ricevere un premio... senza neanche poter fare la doccia, segue le due persone che lo conducono in una stanza, gli danno una pettorina dorata da indossare sopra il torso nudo, lo fanno mettere in un angolo con dietro uno sfondo con la scritta “Man of the Match” e gli consegnano la scultura, immortalando il tutto con una foto.

_immagine pubblicata da leosmessi su tumblr.com_

_**Mario:** _

_MOTM :)_

Marco ha appena ricevuto l'SMS di Mario... e quando vede la foto, prova subito a chiamare l'amico,

Il fuso orario sta mettendo in crisi Marco, perchè non è mai sicuro di chiamare nel momento giusto... la partita contro il Ghana non è terminata da molto, alla fine è stato un pareggio, ma Marco non è triste... Mario ha segnato un gol, fortunato e casuale dicono in molti, ma lui ribatte, voluto e cercato, bisogna sempre essere nel posto giusto al momento giusto... e Mario, il suo Mario lo era.

«Eccoti!» la voce squillante di Marco, mentre l'amico si trova nel pullman che li sta riportando a Campo Bahia... Mario e Marco stanno vivendo una situazione strana, erano sicuri che questo momento lo avrebbero vissuto insieme, ed invece si ritrovano separati da un'immensa vastità d'acqua... l'Oceano Atlantico... «sta andando tutto bene Mario, stai giocando alla grande, un buon Mondiale e poi adesso il premio come Man of the Match, sono orgogliosissimo di te» Mario si passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore... «grazie Marco, quando mi fai i complimenti tu mi sciolgo...» «ma sono triste...» con Marco che subito chiede «come mai, che è successo?» «tu Marco, tu dovresti essere qui con me... sono contento delle prime due partite ma... era il nostro sogno Marco...» il giovane sa che è pericoloso toccare questi tasti... e non è neanche giusto da parte sua mettere alla prova il delicato equilibrio di Marco... il biondo sta cercando in tutti i modi di accettare quello che è successo, anche se non sempre ci riesce, nascondere quello che prova a volte funziona, ma Mario lo conosce troppo bene... i due ragazzi si conoscono troppo bene per non riuscire a captare ogni situazione di disagio... _«dai Mario, il mio sogno è sfumato, è vero... ma non il nostro... perchè io lo sto vivendo con te, anche se a migliaia di chilometri di distanza... anche se mi manchi come non mai...»_

Martedì 24 giugno, il sole ancora non ha fatto capolino a Campo Bahia in Brasile, il giovane si trova ancora nel mondo dei sogni, anche se a breve la sveglia butterà lui e gli altri compagni della camerata giù dal letto... tra due giorni la partita conclusiva dei gironi di qualificazione, la formazione degli USA, alla ricerca di uno storico passaggio agli ottavi...

_sogni..._

“I polmoni sembrano siano sul punto di scoppiare, non sa da quanto tempo sta correndo, il battito del cuore sembra piuttosto un tamburo che gli rimbomba nella testa, non gli dà tempo per pensare, per fare la cosa giusta, non ha tempo di fare nulla, neanche di piangere... ma le lacrime scendono copiose, i singhiozzi si sentono anche in lontananza.” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**_

_sogni..._

“Marcus volge lo sguardo al cielo, gli occhi mezzi chiusi per proteggersi dalla luce del sole... poi si volta verso la cascata... un lungo respiro... i 50 metri che separano lui da Marius... ” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**_

_sogni..._ «MARCUS, NOOOO!!!» urla Mario, Andrè e Toni si svegliano... e vedendo il sonno agitato del loro amico, si avvicinano...

“... il ragazzino gli appoggia la cena sulle gambe, quindi afferra un cucchiaio di metallo che teneva in tasca e lo consegna a Marcus. Zuppa di patate ed altri ortaggi... ancora fumante ed una bella focaccia, che Tomi continua a guardare con particolare interesse...” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**_

_sogni..._ Mario si muove sul letto, si gira da una parte e poi dall'altra... Toni si mette a sedere vicino a lui, Andrè appena dietro di lui...

“Marcus alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto... non riesce a smettere di piangere, chiude gli occhi... e gli compare il viso sorridente di Marius... poi si accorge di non essere solo, alcuni singhiozzi... si gira e vede Tomi, lì in piedi davanti a lui... cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che invece scendono copiose...” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**_

_sogni..._

“... la porta si apre leggermente, lasciando uscire un tanfo incredibile... Marcus e Tomi si portano automaticamente la mano a coprirsi il naso e la bocca... ed istintivamente fanno un passo indietro «è terribile... ma sicuro che qui dentro ci sia qualcuno? Non è possibile»” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**_

_sogni..._ Toni allunga la mano, poggiandola sul corpo di Mario, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, sperando che sia sufficiente e che non debba svegliarlo.

“Marcus sentendo quelle parole, sentendo quella voce... sbianca... « _Ma... Ma..._ » lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia... lo sguardo fisso su quel giovane, che a sua volta rimane sorpreso dall'espressione impressa nel viso che ha di fronte a se, notando i capelli corti e scuri.” _**(Olìkerat Falls)**_

_sogni..._

appoggiato sul comodino accanto al letto, l'iPhone di Mario segnala l'arrivo di un SMS con una leggera vibrazione, troppo poco perchè Mario possa avvertirla...

Mario si sveglia di soprassalto, «MARCUS! NON MI LASCIARE!!!» urla, gocce di sudore che stanno rigando tutto il suo corpo, alcune lacrime che gli bagnano le guance, il battito accelerato del cuore... il respiro affannato, si mette a sedere, vede qualcuno accanto a lui, allunga le braccia e le porta intorno al suo corpo... Toni si sente letteralmente avvinghiato, Mario tira verso di lui e se lo tiene stretto... _«Mario tranquillo»_ a bassa voce il giovane centrocampista del Bayern, in odore di una maglia bianca del Real Madrid, _«è stato solo un brutto sogno»_ , stringendo comunque a sua volta l'amico ed accarezzandogli i capelli. Non gli ci vuole molto a Mario per capire che stava sognando, che la persona che sta stringendo a se è Toni e non Marco... Andrè intanto è passato dal bagno e recuperato un asciugamano lo porge all'amico, che comincia ad asciugarsi il sudore di dosso... appoggia i piedi sul pavimento, guarda il comodino, vede l'iPhone, lo prende e controlla... qualche SMS arrivato durante la notte... _Marco?_ La speranza che ce ne sia pure uno di Marco... una speranza non vana e Mario non riesce a nasconderla, con un bellissimo sorriso quando vede il nome di “Marco”.

_**Marco:** _

_vacanze finite... adesso si lavora sodo... ;)_

Una foto in allegato all'SMS... Mario sembra incantato, Toni ed Andrè sempre lì vicino, lo guardano e poi tra di loro, un punto interrogativo si forma sopra la loro testa... Mario sorride... muove la bocca, la lingua, come se in quel momento stesse rivivendo qualche situazione passata... poi alza gli occhi, lo sguardo verso gli amici, facendo sparire in un attimo quel punto interrogativo, appena gli mostra loro l'iPhone e la foto che è appena arrivata... un Marco abbronzato, marchiato “Puma”, impegnato concentratissimo nella riabilitazione... _tornerò più forte di prima..._

_ immagine pubblicata da myfaith-live-love-laugh su tumblr.com _

_**Mario:** _

_sei in splendida forma... sono lì a faticare insieme a te... ;) mi manchi Marco, mi manchi... mi manchi :'(_

Giovedì 26 giugno, a Recife, sotto il diluvio, la Germania affronta gli USA nell'ultima partita del girone di qualificazione. I tre amici si ritrovano a casa di Marco, seduti sul divano, davanti al televisore da 50 pollici... nonostante le limitazioni dovute al gesso, Marco è stato bene a Creta, è riuscito a riposarsi un poco, a rilassarsi, anche se le partite del Mondiale gli hanno impietosamente ricordato il perchè di quel gesso, il perchè non si trovasse in quel momento in Brasile insieme ai suoi compagni, insieme a Mario. Ecco il momento dell'ingresso in campo delle formazioni... Marco scruta i giocatori, che entrano in fila indiana, alla ricerca del suo giovane amico... il numero di giocatori rimasti ancora nel tunnel diminuisce, pure le probabilità che Mario parta dall'inizio come titolare... e quando l'ultimo giocatore entra, Marco ha uno scatto di delusione. «Perchè Mister Löw ha cambiato? Perchè Mario non gioca?» si chiede ad alta voce il biondo, Robin prova a rispondergli «visto che la qualificazione è ormai certa probabile che lo abbia fatto per dargli un po' di riposo...» ma la risposta molto diplomatica di Robin non convince il biondo. La partita si gioca in concomitanza con Portogallo vs Ghana, ai giocatori lusitani serve un miracolo per qualificarsi ed infatti il miracolo non avviene, non questa volta. La Germania riesce a vincere con un gol di Müller nel secondo tempo, al 55°, mentre per Mario solo pochi spiccioli di partita, quando al 76° entra al posto di Bastian Schweinsteiger.

Marco si è alzato da poco, dopo essere passato in bagno e di nuovo in camera per vestirsi, eccolo in cucina mentre si prepara la colazione... negli ultimi giorni il biondo ha lasciato liberi Marcel e Robin, ringraziandoli per il prezioso ed insostituibile aiuto che gli hanno dato, anche se oggi avrà bisogno di un ultimo passaggio in auto. Una tazza di latte fumante sopra la tavola, ha lasciato il bricco sopra il fuoco per troppo tempo... e mentre attende che si raffreddi ecco che lo sguardo si fissa sul calendario appeso al muro, accanto al frigorifero... oggi è venerdi 27 giugno... un giorno come un altro ma non per Marco, perchè dopo 3 settimane è arrivato il momento, guarda il gesso... con la mano sinistra mima una pistola, spara un colpo, pronunciando ad alta voce «BANG!» e poi si porta la mano alla bocca e soffia sull'indice, come se si trattasse della canna di una pistola vera... _ormai hai le ore contate..._ sorridendo soddisfatto...

Un paio d'ore dopo ecco Marco, accompagnato da Marcel, che entra in clinica... la prima cosa che fa Marco è affidare le stampelle a qualcuno... «a me non servono più», tutto sorridente. Il dottore lo fa stendere sul lettino, mentre un infermiere prende una mini-sega, poi rivolto verso Marco, «pronto?» con il biondo che sorridendo, alza il pollice verso di lui, mentre parlando a Marcel che è dietro con in mano l'iPhone in modalità video, gli dice «vai, riprendi tutto...» il rumore della sega è fastidioso ed a Marco ricorda il trapano del dentista... e per lui non è un bel ricordare...

Durante il tragitto per tornare a casa, Marcel alla guida della Range Rover bicolore di Marco ed il biondo che con l'iPhone tra le mani, invia un SMS a Mario, allegando il video...

_**Marco:** _

_finalmente libero... ;)_

qualche ora dopo, considerato il fuso orario, ecco in arrivo un SMS per Marco...

_**Mario:** _

_che gambe sexy :P eh eh eh, ti abbraccio forte... ;)_

_ immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

La prima parte del mondiale è terminata, le partite dei gironi di qualificazione conclusi... la Germania si prepara ad affrontare l'Algeria, una delle sorprese... il 30 giugno 2014 a Porto Alegre, Mister Löw mette in campo la formazione tipo, sostituendo Mats, non in perfette condizini fisiche, con Mustafi. Quel numero 21 che continua a tormentare Marco... questa volta i tre amici sono andati al Bierhaus Stade, da Sven... il locale pieno, ma per i tre amici nessun problema, dato che avevano prenotato un tavolo qualche giorno prima. Mario è in campo... il primo tempo della partita termina con il risultato di parità, 0 a 0... Mario ha avuto un'occasione d'oro per portare la squadra in vantaggio, ma la sua conclusione termina la corsa contro il portiere in uscita degli africani. La sensazione è che sia solo questione di tempo, che prima o poi arriverà la giocata giusta per avere la meglio sui giocatori algerini... che comunque in alcune occasioni dimostrano di poter far male. I giocatori rientrano in campo per la seconda parte della partita e Marco ha una brutta sensazione... il telecronista parla di una sostituzione, Andrè in campo... e quando sente il nome del suo amico è felicissimo per lui, sapendo quanto se lo meriti di giocare... ma allo stesso tempo triste perchè ha il brutto presentimento che Mister Löw lo abbia messo in campo al posto di Mario... si morde il labbro inferiore, controlla i giocatori che rientrano, man mano che vengono inquadrati dalle telecamere... e quando il telecronista pronuncia il nome di Mario Götze, Marco è già in preda alla delusione perchè lo aveva già capito che sarebbe toccato a lui... è il 92° minuto quando Andrè riesce a scardinare la porta avversaria, non sono bastati 90 minuti... il tecnico, i giocatori, tutto lo staff, i tifosi... non vogliono pensare all'eventualità dei rigori... contro l'Algeria... e quindi quando il colpo di tacco di Andrè fa terminare la palla in rete, tutti tirano un sospiro di sollievo... quasi allo scadere del secondo tempo supplementare tocca poi a Mesut a mettere la parola fine a questo ottavo di finale, anche se negli ultimi secondi di gioco l'Algeria riesce a ridurre le distanze... meritatatamente... ma non basta e la squadra di Mister Löw si qualifica per i quarti dove affronterà la Francia.

_**Marco:** _

_non provare a pensare che sia colpa tua..._

Marco conosce i pensieri che stanno imperversando nella mente del suo migliore amico e senza mezze parole va dritto al cuore del problema...

_**Mario:** _

_ma Andrè ha segnato, se siamo arrivato ai quarti il merito è il suo..._

L'umore di Marco cambia repentinamente, gli piange il cuore sentire il suo amico parlare così... decide di chiamarlo.

«Mettiti comodo Mario, noi due dobbiamo parlare...» Marco non deve spiegare nulla a Mario, il giovane lo sa che i risultati si ottengono giocando come squadra, che i meriti e le colpe vanno sempre divisi tra tutti... Marco non deve dirgli nulla di tutto questo, il biondo deve solo cercare di far riacquistare a Mario la sua autostima, «stai giocando un ottimo mondiale, con questo caldo, con questi ritmi è normale un calo... tu lo hai avuto, altri lo avranno, ma questo non cambia nulla, non cambia la stima del Mister per te e soprattutto il fatto che sei uno dei più talentuosi giocatori del mondo» e mentre dice queste parole Marco si commuove leggermente, perchè l'amico gli manca così tanto che neanche lui riesce a quantificarlo e sottovoce quasi non volendo aggiunge _«il mio Mario...»_ ma Marco sente nella voce dell'amico che la tristezza sta prendendo il sopravvento, _Mario sa qualcosa che io non so,_ pensa il biondo, _forse è solo la paura di perdere quello che aveva conquistato,_ la paura di essere messo da parte, un po' com'è successo al Bayern... _«le occasioni in un Mondiale vanno prese, io invece le sto sprecando... però se quel tiro fosse entrato in rete...» «Mario... ti prego, vedrai che la partita con la Francia la giocherai, il Mister non può tenerti fuori...»_

È l'83° minuto quando Mario fa ingresso in campo al posto di Mesut... qualche pallone toccato, prima che l'arbitro argentino Nestor Pitana fischi la fine... i giocatori in campo ed in panchina festeggiano, Mario si dirige mestamente verso lo spogliatoio.

Rio di Janeiro, venerdì 4 luglio 2014, il primo quarto di finale che vede la Germania affrontare la Francia... in campo si rivede Mats, con lo spostamento di Philipp sulla fascia, davanti il trio che sembra quello che il Mister ritiene di maggiore affidamento... Mesut a sinistra, Miro centravanti e Thomas sulla destra... al 12° minuto, un calcio di punizione sulla trequarti diretto in area di rigore, Mats riesce a spizzare di testa ed a battere il portiere francese... 1 a 0, il gol che sarà sufficiente per eliminare la Francia e raggiungere le semifinali dove poi i tedeschi dovranno affrontare il Brasile... una finale anticipata. I giocatori alla fine della partita festeggiano, Marco, Marcel e Robin si abbracciano felici brindando con un bel boccale di birra... ma lo sguardo di Marco viene distolto dall'euforia del momento, quando incrocia il viso di Mario che sta mestamente uscendo dal campo.

Lo scambio di SMS è giornaliero e continuo tra i due amici, Marco si preoccupa del morale del suo amico, mentre Mario chiede sempre come sta procedendo la riabilitazione... la semifinale con il Brasile è ormai alle porte, Mario spera che il Mister gli conceda un'altra possibilità, anche Marco ci spera... e ricorda spesso al suo giovane amico « _qualunque cosa succeda è il nostro sogno e nessuno ce lo potrà mai portare via..._ »

Martedì 8 luglio 2014, a Belo Horizonte la prima semifinale dei Mondiali 2014, quella che potrebbe tranquillamente essere definita come una finale anticipata. Questa volta Marco, Marcel e Robin si ritrovano a casa di quest'ultimo, ormai Marco è più che autosufficiente, il tono muscolare della gamba ingessata sta aumentando, la riabilitazione procede secondo i programmi, Marco fa più o meno tutto quello che faceva prima dell'infortunio... _come mi mancava guidare..._ pensa mentre parcheggia fuori dall'abitazione di Robin. Apre il bagagliaio, da cui recupera un paio di buste di cartone contenenti cibarie varie... ed anche alcune confezioni di birra... cercando di non far cadere nulla Marco riesce a chiudere il portellone e ad attivare l'allarme satellitare... entrato e salutati gli amici, si mette a sedere sul divano, Robin è in cucina a riempire alcuni vassoi mentre Marcel sta rifornendo il frigorifero... Marco ha avuto il compito di accendere il televisore e sintonizzarlo sul canale 251 di Sky... è una partita sentitissima in Germania, ci sono buone sensazioni e non solo per il fatto che il Brasile deve rinunciare a Neymar e Thiago Silva... ma perchè la Germania ha dimostrato di poter regalare al mondo un gioco veloce, divertente e molto redditizio, rischiando sempre relativamente poco.

Qualche ora prima Marco aveva ricevuto un SMS da parte di Mario...

_**Mario:** _

_panchina :'(_

ed il biondo nonostante il peso sullo stomaco che questa notizia gli aveva procurato, aveva risposto cercando di risollevare un poco il suo umore...

_**Marco:** _

_la partita sarà lunga e difficile, arriverà anche il tuo momento, tieniti sempre pronto ;) :*_

Il risultato che non ti aspetti, che nessuna poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare, ma non perchè la Germania non avesse le qualità per superare i brasiliani ma perchè il modo in cui è arrivata la vittoria, la sua entità... ha lasciato tutti a bocca aperta.

11° Müller, 23° Klose, 24° Kroos, 26° Kroos e 29° Khedira... il primo tempo termina sul punteggio di 5 a 0... ed i gol sarebbero potuti essere anche di più. I giornalisti, i telecronisti, sono in difficoltà... sono stati messi all'opera chiunque disponibile, scartabellare gli annali del calcio, senza contare internet... per ritrovare una sconfitta così pesante, ma ancora così pericolosamente, per i brasiliani, peggiorabile... Nel secondo tempo 69° e 79° Schürrle e solo al 90° il gol della bandiera di Oscar, che però non può coprire la vergogna che il popolo brasiliano prova dopo la sconfitta per 7 a 1. Al fischio finale dell'arbitro messicano Marco Rodriguez, tutti i giocatori tedeschi si abbracciano, raggiunti da quelli della panchina e poi si dirigono verso il settore dello stadio occupato dai loro tifosi... Mario al fischio finale, si è lasciato trasportare dalla marea umana che dalla panchina tedesca si è proiettata in campo... ma poi i giocatori, abbracciati, si sono diretti verso i loro tifosi, lui è tornato indietro ed in silenzio, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione si è infilato nel tunnel che porta nello spogliatoio.

_**Mario:** _

_il mio sogno?_ **#@^% & ** _sogno..._

**Author's Note:**

> Tre mesi, Three months, Drei monate... alla fine ho scelto la versione tedesca per il titolo :)  
> La finale l'ho lasciata fuori dalla storia perché Mario direttamente e Marco indirettamente ne sono stati i protagonisti e quindi preferisco parlarne nella prossima.


End file.
